


SPITFIRE

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Cousin Incest, F/F, i will ship roxlilu forever tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 11:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15630129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's all you can do to tame one another, but, then again, who said you had to be docile?





	SPITFIRE

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

It's amusing.

With your blood, you know there aren't supposed to be any snakes in the family. But you're not a snake—well, not a real one, at least. No, you're a snake in a lion's fur, eyeing the "traitor" with a purr in your belly.

She's such a sight. Her dark _red_ hair clashes so horribly with her dark _green_ robes, and she knows it. Lily Luna Potter's never been one to take much criticism, though—which is why she makes you, a kindred spirit, smile—and she tunes out both her schoolmates' and family's criticism. Yeah, you might be family, too, but you've never had a word against her.

You've always had your eye on her, though, and, when you catch her teal eyes, you slowly close one lid, a mischievous sort of lazy wink, and she takes the hint. When she grins back—a jester's smile suited for either of you—you know she's hooked. Now you just reel her in.

And that's the fun part. When you pull in your net and find not fish but a mermaid (of your own), you feel the thrum of the siren's song in you, and it's hard not to touch. Oh-so-hard not to touch…

But when there are no eyes looking, it's fine. It's fine, and it's more than fun and games when she lashes and nips and lights you up with her passion—but you burn her back, because your feelings are just as all-consuming.

When you kiss her, you're robbing her of breath, of life, and something occurs to you. You're not tasting _her_ ; you're tasting yourself in that fiery heat she pours out, because who wouldn't expect the daughter of George Weasley to be a firebrand? But it's not just that. You're as bad a narcissist as she is, and you know neither of you will ever stop your antics—in private or out.

So you wrap your fingers around hers: cinnamon and sugar—a cinnamon twist! And it's the best tangy zing that will ever melt in your mouth and heart and… And when she sighs and falls asleep, you lie awake, the one on watch for a call or the bell because you're used to getting into trouble and wiggling out of it. You don't want to let her, however, fall into the wrong (reproving) hands.

If you did, then you probably wouldn't feel your heartbeat in her chest again, now would you?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved this. The "cinnamon twist" was my favorite part, along with the narcissistic theme… Mmm. That, and I love Roxanne. :DDD This could be a great start to a fun pairing.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :)
> 
> 2017 note: *lol* The Roxlilu ship became a fav femslash pairing of mine starting in 2011. Godric, they're a volatile ship to sail. XD But fun!


End file.
